Nés pour souffrir
by Ipiu
Summary: Ils se dégoûtent mutuellement. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une façade. Ils sont nés pour souffir, mais peut-être peuvent-ils souffrir ensembles. / Yaoi Shin x Nobu


**Titre :** Nés pour souffrir

Auteur : Ipiu

Disclaimer : les personnages de Nana appartiennent tous à Ai Yazawa

Couple : NobuShin

Rated T

Note : petit OS pour ma petite Ako =) Comme d'habitude c'est pour toi X3

* * *

><p><strong>POV Shin<strong>

Ca fait deux jours que je t'observe déprimer pour elle. Deux jours que je m'obstine à te maintenir en vie alors que tu traiterais ton chien mieux que moi.

Parfois, je ne te comprends pas. Parfois, je ne comprends pas la race humaine en elle-même ni les tourments qu'elle peut s'infliger.

De ce fait, je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Mais pourquoi je reste là avec toi ? Rien qu'à cause de mes sentiments pour toi, ça fait belle lurette que j'aurais du prendre la fuite.

Sauf que non, il faut que je reste dans cette pièce qui sent encore _son_ odeur. Que je t'écoute soupirer _son_ nom. Que je supporte tes insultes et que je te console quand même.

Je dois être masochiste, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Pourtant... si, il y en a une. Une que j'essaie de me cacher à moi-même. Monstrueuse d'égoïsme, je la redoute autant que je l'espère.

Je dois être lâche pour rester à tes cotés dans un moment pareil simplement parce que j'ai le faible espoir de profiter de toi. Une femme te trompe et te quitte en t'enlevant peut être ton enfant et je projette moi aussi de te trahir d'une certaine façon. Je suis ignoble, n'est ce pas ?

C'est ce que je ressens dans toutes les fibres de mon corps : du dégoût.

Dégoût de moi. D'_elle_. De celui qui te l'as prise. De toi aussi. De toi surtout.

Je t'oberve, roulé en boule sous ta couette. Amorphe, triste, sale. Tu me fais pitié. Mais je ne parviens pas à te laisser là. A te laisser seul. A t'abandonner comme elle. Je préfère être proche de toi et projeter de t'utiliser. Même si je sais que tu n'éprouveras aucune reconnaissance.

Je crois que tu es né pour souffrir. En te regardant, c'est à cette conclusion que j'arrive.

Soudain tu te retournes et ouvres un oeil torve.

"-Quelle heure il est ?"

Ni "bonjour", ni "merci d'être là", ni "tu devrais te reposer un peu". Même pas juste un "s'il te plaît". Je me retiens de te gifler.

"-Bientôt 3h du matin. T'as pioncé toute la journée et la moitié de la nuit."

Tu soupires et te redresses sur un coude. Tu ne me regardes même pas. Pourtant tu enchaînes, cassant.

"-Rentres chez toi, Shin. T'as pas une cliente qui peut t'accueillir ?"

Je sers les dents. Je voudrais te battre à mort. Ta réaction est mesquine. Tu n'as rien d'un adulte et ta rancoeur est injustifiée. Elle m'atteint pourant en plein coeur. En une phrase, tu me montres tout le dégoût que toi aussi tu as pour moi.

Je voudrais mourir mais je ne peux pas. Je manque de courage pour ça. Je me condamne à souffrir parce que je ne mérite pas que cela cesse.

"-Non pas cette nuit. Pas envie."

Tu te lèves et passes devant moi sans m'accorder un regard. Tu attrapes une bière et en bois goulûment une gorgée. Tu es beau à crever. Ca me désespère. Tu me tournes le dos, cherchant des yeux tes vêtements parce que tu ne portes qu'un caleçon.

"-Ouais, enfin j'ai pas que ça à faire de t'acceuillir chez moi. Puis si j'pouvais aller me faire payer pour une partie de jambes en l'air j'en profiterais. Toi qui adore ça..."

C'en est trop. Beaucoup trop. Tu dépasses les bornes et tu vas le payer le prix fort. Je m'approche de toi et tu te retournes, un rictus hautain et presque méprisant aux lèvres. Je te plaque contre le mur, ce qui a au moins le mérite de te faire un peu réagir. Tu tentes de me repousser mais je ne t'en laisse pas vraiment le temps. Mes lèvres à deux centimètres des tiennes, je te provoque.

"-Mais si tu veux, je peux te payer en nature, Nobu."

Je frôle tes lèvres en te donnant un coup de bassin accentué.

"-Arrêtes, Shin."

Ta voix est grave et menaçante. Je m'en fous. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Marre de te supporter sans aucune contre-partie.

Je finirai par avoir ce que je désire. Coûte que coûte.

"-Pff... Tu en meures d'envie."

Pour appuyer mes dires, je me frotte un peu plus contre ton corps et je t'embrasse franchement. Tu me repousses violement, furieux.

"-Shin, dégage de chez moi TOUT DE SUITE !"

Tu m'exaspères. Je hurle moi aussi.

"-C'est ça, fuis-moi ! Dégonfle-toi comme tu t'es dégonflé avec _Nana_ ! Tu ne serais même pas capable de le faire avec moi alors qu'elle ne s'en prive pas et que tu souffres comme un fou !"

Tu ouvres de grands yeux. Tu veux me frapper, hein ? Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es trop faible, trop tenté. Je reviens vers toi, te repousse contre le mur sans que tu protestes.

"-Tu..."

Je te prends de court.

"-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Nobu."

Tu es furibond. Ma provocation te sort enfin de ta torpeur de ces derniers jours. Pour défendre peut-être les restes de ton orgueil blessé, tu te décides à me donner ce que je veux.

Tu m'embrasses sauvagement. Il n'y a aucun amour là-dedans. Aucune passion : juste du sexe. Le sexe pur et dur, à l'état brut. celui qui n'est motivé que par la recherche de plaisir et la haine.

Parce que tu me hais, j'en suis sûr. Cette flamme qui brille dans tes yeux est brûlante de rage. Intimidante et non attirante.

La chaleur qui se dégage de nos corps n'est pas rassurante. Notre étreinte est gênante, interdite. Comme animée par la colère que nous ressentons contre l'autre. Notre union n'est que le fruit de la frustration. Toi en moi c'est une aberration, c'est illogique. C'est bon et c'est douloureux.

C'est dégoûtant et c'est répugnant.

J'en veux encore.

Les rayons du soleil sur mon visage me font ouvrir les yeux. D'abord j'ignore où je suis... et quelle est la silhouette chaude dans mon dos dont un bras enserre ma taille. Mais très vite ton odeur fait remonter à la surface les souvenirs des évènements de la nuit.

Finalement nous l'avons fait, plusieurs fois. Tu en as beaucoup profité. J'étais fatigué avant toi malgré l'exprérience que j'ai de la chose. Mais tu t'en foutais.

Je me demande comment tu vas réagir en te réveillant. Tu me jetteras probablement dehors. C'est normal après tout : j'ai eu ce que je cherchais, il faut maintenant que j'ai ce que je mérite.

Je préfère provoquer cet instant tragique plutot que d'attendre dans tes bras au risque d'y prendre trop goût. Je me retourne et constate avec surprise que tu ne dors pas. Tu me fixes intensément et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Dans un instant tu vas hurler et me maudire. Pourtant tes yeux sont si beaux. Le mal que j'y lisais hier a comencé à se dissiper.

Au bout d'une éternité de silence tu te lèves enfin, n'osant plus me regarder. Tu es nu mais cela ne te gênes pas.

"-On devrait tout oublier, Shin."

Mon nom résonne en écho dans mon esprit. Echo d'un souvenir, d'un détail.

Cette nuit, quand tu atteignait l'extase pour la cinquième et dernière fois, c'est mon nom que tu as prononcé. Pas le _sien_.

Une barrière cède en moi. Soudain je m'autorise à imaginer plus. A en vouloir plus. A t'avouer la vérité.

"-Je t'aime."

Tu fais volte-face, interloqué.

"-Quoi ?"

'-Je t'aime."

Jamais je n'ai songé à te le dire. Mais aujourd'hui...

"-Je ne te demande rien. On peut en rester là."

Ces mots me font mal mais je connais déjà ta réponse. Tu refuseras, tu rieras. Je vais encore souffrir par ta faute.

"-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Shin."

Je soutiens ton regard et j'accuse silencieusement le coup.

"-Tu vas devoir me convaincre de t'aimer."

Tes paroles sont incohérentes, puériles. Tu vois cela comme un jeu, comme un pari. Un défi que je veux relever.

"-Tu es si manipulable que je n'aurais pas de mal."

Tu me jettes un regard mauvais. Je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois, mais ce n'est rien de comparable à nos étreintes passées.

"-C'est ce qu'on verra."

Je souris. Nous ne sommes que deux gamins insupportables, perdus dans un monde d'adultes responsables. Nous sommes nés pour souffrir.

Mais nous ne sommes plus seuls...

**FIN**


End file.
